Howl at the Moon
by Nonstop Talker
Summary: This is about a girl named Gabby whose life is changed after meeting Max Merit. She happens to be a werewolves' assistant. Then her new boyfriend has to save her. Please read and review, it's really good.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Howl at the Moon

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I guess life doesn't always work the way you want it to. It's all about fate, or maybe it's karma, but ever since that one day, my life has never been the same.

My name is Gabriella Jaymes, and I'm 16 years old. I live in Manhattan, New York, and I love it, but it's time for something new. I'm moving to Denver, Colorado to live with my aunt for a while. My aunt is divorced and she's having some financial problems, so I'm moving in with her until my eighteenth birthday. I have to get a job too, but I'm not really happy about that part.

I have long light brown hair, hazel eyes, and I'm short. I was the captain of the cheerleading squad back in Manhattan and I was on the swim team, so I guess I'm in really good shape. I have clear skin, and my makeup makes me look even more awesome than I already do.

I'm concerned about leaving my friends, though. I don't want to leave my best friends, Kendall, Lucy, and Hannah. I also had to break up with my boyfriend, Jake, prior to my departure. They told me that they would come visit for prom, though, so I'm excited about that.

"I love you, Mom." I said, as I was getting on the plane to Denver.

"I love you too, sweetie. You better email me right when you get to Aunt Sarah's house, okay?"

"I promise I will, Mom. Say bye to Dad for me too, okay?"

"I will. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll call you whenever I'm not busy."

"Okay, honey." And then I got on the plane to Colorado.

I was flying on Northwest Airlines, and I was not in first class, so it would be a rough flight. I was seated in row 28B, and I didn't like it. I was in the middle of a three hundred pound man eating a chicken leg and a crying baby that smelled like it took a crap in its pants.

I was so happy when I got off the plane. My Aunt Sarah was right outside the gate waiting for me. She even had a sign that said Gabriella. I was really tired, though, even though it was only 1:38 PM Colorado time.

"So how was your flight, honey?" my aunt asked.

"Not as good as I expected."

"Why? There weren't two cute guys sitting next to you this time?"

"Sadly, no. There was a fat man who wouldn't stop eating, and a baby who smelled like it shat in its pants, and I was in the middle of both of them."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did they at least have a movie on board?"

"No, all they did was give us one glass of water for the whole flight. But I guess it could've been worse."

"Well, I have some news that will cheer you up. Once we get back to the house, I can show you the car I bought you. I think it's really nice."

"It wasn't too much money, was it? I would've just taken a bus, you didn't have to buy me a car."

"It was a welcoming gift, and it was only 15 Gs. It's a Lexus because I know how much you like those."

"Thank you so much Aunt Sarah!" and I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie. Now let's get in your new car."

"But you said it was at home."

"I might have told a little white lie." Aunt Sarah grinned.

"That's the Aunt Sarah I know." And I hugged her again. Then we both got in my new blue Lexus.

"So, do you want to know which school you're going to go to?" My aunt asked.

"Sure, which one? I researched a few of them. I found Denver High School, White Forest High, and Northern Lights. Am I going to any one of those?"

"Not exactly. You're not going to public school. I'm sending you to private school."

"What? With all the snobby rich kids?"

"I just want you to get into the college you want. It's not any different than public school. There's just um…well…uniforms. But it is full of cute guys. I saw the yearbook." Aunt Sarah chuckled.

"Well, okay. I guess I could deal with it until I'm eighteen. How many students are there? And what's the name of the school?"

"There's 1,500, and it's called Forest Greene Private School. It's rated the best school in the city of Denver."

"I think I could make it work, because I am pretty good at making friends."

"I knew you'd be happy."

"Your first day is tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, look, there's the house. It looks the same as it used to, well, except there's a lot less trees because they've been used to make houses."

"I like it. It's very…homey." Aunt Sarah and I got out of my new car and walked into the house I haven't seen in twelve years.

"Here's the kitchen, there's the living room, the bathroom is the second door on the left, and yours and my rooms are upstairs. Feel free to look around, and call me if you have any questions." Aunt Sarah always got to the point, she didn't hover. I liked that about her.

The house was very nice. The kitchen had a stove, a fridge, and a microwave. There was also a small table that would probably fit about two people. The living room had a big four seat couch with a small TV on the coffee table, and the bathroom was just a regular bathroom. There was a toilet, a sink, and a bathtub/shower. All the walls were painted a greenish blue color. It was a pretty color and I liked it. The house reminded me a lot of my home in Manhattan.

Then I went to check out my room. The walls were also that pretty green-blue color. There was a queen sized bed, and a desk with a computer on top of it. The closet was small, and there was a dresser. It seemed that the room had a yellow theme because everything happened to be yellow except for the walls and the ugly thing on my bed.

It was my uniform. It was a blue button down shirt with an ugly tweed jacket. Oh, and the skirt, don't even ask me about the skirt. It was the ugliest plaid combination I had ever seen. Placed next to the hideous outfit were navy blue knee-highs and black nurse shoes. I couldn't believe I actually would have to wear that to school.

I was still really tired, so I decided to go to sleep so my day at school wouldn't be so bad. "Good night." I said to myself.

The alarm clock that was on my bedside table was supposedly set to 6:00 AM, when school didn't even start until 8:00. My Aunt Sarah entered the room. "Are you ready for your first day of 11th grade at this school?"

"Can't I sleep in just a little bit longer?"

"School starts in 2 hours. Aren't you going to shower and look pretty for all the boys?"

"I wasn't planning on it." I put my pillow over my head, and tried to fall back to sleep, but I couldn't so I decided to take a shower.

"That's more like it, Gabby."

I groaned and turned on the shower. I was still so tired, and I didn't want to go to school today. After I got out of the shower, I brushed out my hair, dried it, and straightened it. Then I applied my foundation, powder, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Finally, I put on the ugliest uniform I had ever seen. I walked down the stairs and grunted.

"I need to take a picture. Smile, Gabriella." I smiled fakely.

"See you later, Aunt Sarah." And I walked out the door and got in my Lexus.

The drive to school took almost 10 minutes. It wasn't so bad, so I decided I could sleep in a little longer tomorrow. I walked out of my car, and started walking to the front office. It seemed like everyone was staring at me, and it was really weird. A bunch of people were whistling at me too, and I wasn't a big fan of it.

When I got to the front office, the lady there gave me my schedule and a map of the school. Surprisingly, the school was as big as a public school.

When I was walking to first period, Trigonometry, a cute boy with brown hair walked up to me. "Um, hi. You must be Gabriella. I'm Jackson. Do you need some help finding your classes?"

"Oh, no thanks. I think I got it."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you need anything just holler, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Jackson."

I made it to Trigonometry and I made a friend named Kelsey. She had blonde hair, and she said that she was on the cheerleading squad and said that since I used to be on the squad, that she could make some arrangements, and I could join. She had 1st, 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 7th period with me.

At lunch I sat with the cheerleading squad, and they sat with the football team. One boy caught my eye, though. His name was Max Merit, and he was the quarterback of the football team. He was really cute. He had brown hair, and he was way cuter than my boyfriend in Manhattan. I was hoping that he would ask me out.

After lunch I went to 6th period, Government, and then I went to 7th period, Chemistry. When I walked into Chemistry, there was only one partner who hadn't been taken. It was Max. He looked at me, and said nothing though.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." I said.

"Hi, I'm Max." He smiled at me, so I smiled back.

"So, I heard you're on the football team?"

"Yeah. It's cool."

"Kelsey is helping me join the cheer squad, because I was captain at my school in New York, so I might see you there."

"Yeah, okay." He said. For some reason he didn't like me very much. I didn't know why because I hadn't done anything wrong. Even though my flirting experience sucked, I thought I was pretty nice.

The final bell rang, and Max rushed out. He bumped into me, and his hand burned me. "Ow, Max, you're hot."

"Um, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Oh, no I didn't mean it that way. Well, even though you are. I meant your hand burned me."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." And he left. For some reason he smelled like a wet dog. I had a crush on Max, but there was something weird about him, and I was going to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2: I Get Good News and Bad News

Chapter 2: I Get Some Good and Bad News

Max Merit and I were the stars in my dreams last night. I was enjoying every last minute of those dreams until my stupid alarm clock rang.

"Gabriella, honey! I heard your alarm clock ring. Are you getting ready for your second day of school?"

"Yes, Aunt Sarah." I said, still half asleep. I got up out of my warm bed, and took a hot shower. The hot water felt so good that I stayed in the shower for 30 minutes. "Oh, crap!" I muttered to myself. I had stayed in the shower too long. I looked at the clock and it said it was 7:45. "Aunt Sarah! Can I get to school a bit late today?"

"Why, sweetie?" She walked into my room. "Oh, of course. You can't go to school looking like that. Here, don't worry about anything. I'll just call and say you went to a doctor's appointment. While I do that, get ready! The latest you're arriving at school is 9:30."

"Ok, thank you so much, Aunt Sarah!" I quickly dried my hair then straightened it. "If I want to make the cheer squad, I have to dress to impress." I told myself. After I straightened my hair, I decided to three barrel it. It looked really pretty when it was all wavy. Then, I put on my makeup even more carefully than I usually do. I looked perfect. Finally, I put on the ugly uniform, but I still was the prettiest girl in school. "Aunt Sarah, I'm ready!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Well, someone seems a little too excited to be going to school. What happened yesterday, Gabby?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Nothing happened yesterday. Nothing…nothing at all."

"Ok, I'll go ahead and pretend that I believe you." She chuckled to herself. "I think I should drive you to school today though. You know, to make the doctor's appointment thing seem more believable?"

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Sarah. I can drive myself. Please, it would ruin my growing reputation if I had an adult drive me to school."

"If that's supposed to offend me, I'll just let it slide. Because I'm a cool aunt."

"Aunt Sarah, no one has said cool since 2003." I quickly gave my aunt a hug and a kiss, and then ran to my new Lexus.

"See you this afternoon, Gabby!"

I waved back to the house and drove on my way. It took me ten minutes to drive me to school today. I looked at the clock. "What do you know? It's exactly 9:30." I muttered to myself. I had missed both first and second hour. I headed to the front office to explain my late arrival, and they said it was completely fine. So I headed to 3rd period.

3rd and 4th period went by in a blur. Thank God it was lunch. I couldn't wait to see Kelsey and Max. I quickly got my lunch and rushed to the table, but then I noticed Max wasn't there. "Where were you this morning, Gabby? I was looking all over for you! I have urgent news! Well, actually two pieces of urgent news!"

"I was at a doctor's appointment, Kelsey. Just tell me what's wrong. You're really starting to worry me."

"Well, I have good and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

It was then that I noticed everyone at the table was crying. Kelsey's eye makeup had also run from crying. Her eyes were all red, and so were the football team's. "I'll have the good news first, but why is everyone crying?"

"That's part of the bad news, but the good news is that you've made the cheerleading squad." Kelsey tried to say I made it as happily as she could, but then she burst out crying.

"I'm really appreciative and happy about this news, and I accept the offer and all, but I don't think it's a good time for me to be happy when all of you are crying. So, just tell me, what is the bad news you were talking about? Is that why everyone is crying?"

"Okay, here it goes. You know Max Merit, the guy you had a crush on?" Kelsey had to try really hard to keep her lip from quivering.

"Oh, no. What happened? Is this news why he's not here today?"

"Please don't interrupt me, Gabby. Well, yes this is why he's not here, and he will never be coming back."

"He just moved right? All he did was switch schools?"

"No, he's dead."

"How? We just saw him yesterday!"

"He was in a motorcycle crash on his way back from Dave's house."

"Did they find his body?"

"Yes. A semi hit his motorcycle and it exploded, and so did he. His body was found this morning."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was."

"I can't believe this."

"His memorial is tomorrow. School is cancelled."

"Well, I'm not going to it."

"Why?"

"I feel sick. I'm going to the nurse." I walked out of the cafeteria, and went to the bathroom. I felt nauseous and threw up. So I went to the nurse and told her.

"I thought you just went to the doctor's this morning." The nurse questioned me.

"Do you want me to show you the damn throw up? Just let me go home. I'm too sick to learn anything today." So she called my aunt, and she came and picked me up.

We got in my Lexus, and drove home. "What's wrong, Gabby?"

"I'm sick. Just hurry up and drive home. I'm going to bed."

"I won't even ask."

"Good. I wouldn't have said anything anyway."

"We're home. Get out of the car, Gabriella. Go to bed."

I got out of the car and slammed the door. "Don't bother me until tomorrow morning. I'm not going to school. It was cancelled."

"Why was it cancelled?"

"Because a kid died."

"Won't you talk to me, Gabby?"

"Just leave me alone." I stormed up to my room, got on my bed and cried.


	3. Chapter 3: Accepting the Truth

Chapter 3: Accepting the Truth

Waking up the next morning was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life. I never thought that a boy I barely knew would have so much effect on my well-being. Max Merit was ruining my life, in both life and death. I had to accept the fact that he was gone.

I tried really hard to fall back asleep, but surprisingly, I couldn't. It felt like my eyes were trained to stay open. I couldn't even blink. So all I did for an hour was stare at the ceiling and think about what Max was doing right now, at this very moment. Then my daydream was interrupted.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in, sweetie?" My Aunt Sarah said very comfortingly.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

Aunt Sarah walked in and gently sat on my bed. "Will you tell me what's wrong with you, Gabriella? I couldn't sleep at all last night. All I could think about was why you were so unhappy. Is it about the boy who died a few nights ago?"

That was when I burst into tears. "It was love at first sight, well for me, anyway. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen, and it was almost inhuman. He was the reason I tried to look really pretty yesterday."

"I thought you said it was because you wanted to make the cheerleading squad."

"I told a small white lie. I am your niece, aren't I?" I chuckled.

"Now, that's what I like to see. You haven't smiled all day. Keep it up."

"But he was everything to me."  
"You didn't even know him, so you couldn't have loved him that much."

"You don't understand. Just get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out of my room!"

Aunt Sarah gave me her "I'm very disappointed in you" face, and walked down the stairs as somberly as she could. "I have to talk to someone. I need to talk to my mom." So I got my cell phone out and dialed her number. _Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"Gabriella! I'm so happy you called! How do you like Colorado?"

"It's okay, kind of."

"What is that supposed to mean? Don't you like your school and where you live?"

"Oh, I love where I live, but the school, not so much."

"Why, what happened? Haven't you made any friends?"

"Oh, yes, I've made a lot of friends, but I need some advice."

"Of course, honey. Anything."

"Well, there was this guy at school, and I really liked him but…"

"Oooh, a boy? I've been waiting for this talk. Wait, what's with all the past tense words? Did you already break up with him? You've only been in Colorado for two days."

"The boy is dead."

"Oh, my gosh. I'm really sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay. I just called to see if you knew a way I could get my mind off Ma…I mean, this guy. He's the only thing I could think about all last night."

"I have the best way. Find a new boy. A replacement always fills the hole in your heart."

"But how am I supposed to do that? It's not the easiest thing, you know."

"Yeah, but you can do it. I bet you're the prettiest girl in that whole school. You are my daughter aren't you?" It was hard to keep back a laugh at that comment.

"I'm happy you think so much about yourself, Mom."

"Confidence is key, Gabriella. It can open any door for you."

"Thanks, Mom. I really like talking to you, I think I'm gonna call you three times a day."

"You need a life, honey. You can't call me every spare second you have. Try out for cheerleading or something. Colorado is your new home now, and if you spend your next two years staying in your room all the time because of this boy's death, you're going to regret it. Please Gabriella, just accept the truth and move on."

"Mom, you're right. Oh, here's some good news, I already made the cheer team."

"What? Really? Great job, I'm so proud of you! But get off of this phone right now and start having a life. You're good enough to be happy, so go do it."

"Okay, mom, I will. I love you."

"Ily 2." After that, my mom hung up on me. I wondered how my mom ever learned about text language, got up off my bed, and stretched.

"My mom is right. I don't need Max Merit, I have my own life. Now what should I do to start my new life and reputation?" Then I started thinking, "_I have a great plan."_ I said in my mind. Suddenly, I heard footsteps next to my door.

"Gabby, are you all right?" Thankfully, it was only my Aunt Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Oh, that's great. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Aunt Sarah very quietly opened my door and peeked in. "How come you're looking around so much? The room is exactly the same as you left it before I arrived. Well, except for a few suitcases, and some of my clothes on the floor."

"Oh, I was just curious."

"Curious about what? What did you think you would find in here, Aunt Sarah?"

"Your dead body." She said embarrassedly but humorously. Then we both smiled.

"I didn't care about Max Merit enough to kill myself. Oops, I said his name. I really didn't mean to. Um, so how was your breakfast?"

"Don't you dare try to change the subject on me! 'How was your breakfast?' Classic Gabby. So Max Merit is the boy that's been causing you so much trouble?"

"Yeah, I guess, but not anymore. I'm going to just accept the truth and move on."  
"So what, or who made you have a change of heart..and mind?"

"My mom. I called her a few minutes ago, and she made me feel a lot better."

"I thought I heard you talking to someone. At first I thought you were becoming delusional and talking to yourself."

"No, Aunt Sarah, I'm not that crazy."

"Now that can be debated upon."

"Oh, stop it." I said, as I play-pushed her. "Um, hey Aunt Sarah, have you ever thought about dating again?"

"I haven't in a while. Ever since your Uncle Tommy and I got divorced, I never thought I'd be ready to date again. Why?"

"I found this really cute and nice guy that I think would be perfect for you."

"How old is this lucky guy? If he was younger than me that would be okay too."

"He's thirty-one. You're only thirty-seven so I thought you two would work out great."

"What's his name?"

"Dylan Greene."

"Ooh, does he know about me? How do you know him?"

"Yes, of course he knows about you." I lied. "My friend Kelsey, from school is his niece." That time I told the truth. My plan was working out perfectly.

"Dylan Greene and Sarah Tortelleno. The two names sound nice together. So when would I get to meet him?"

"I'll call Kelsey about it tonight. I was thinking Saturday though."

"That's in two days! Damn, now I can't lose a few pounds."

"You're pretty enough, Aunt Sarah. He'll be blown off his feet."

"Aww, thanks, Gabby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"No problem, Aunt Sarah." I said, while hugging her. "Now let me call up Kelsey about your date. This might take some time."

"Oh, sure Gabby, take as long as you need." And with that, Aunt Sarah hurried out of my room as excitedly as I'd ever seen her.

"Operation Get Aunt Sarah Out of the House on Saturday Code Green. Now I have to call Kelsey, for two reasons." I dialed her number, and waited. _Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kelsey, it's Gabriella."

"Hey! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm 100% cured from my Max Merit obsession."

"That's good, so what's up?"

"Well, remember yesterday when you were talking about how your hot 31-year-old uncle is dateless?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, my hot aunt is single too, and I need her to be out on Saturday."

"Oh, ok. My uncle has nothing to do, so he'd be thrilled to go out on Saturday."

"Great. I'll tell my aunt and she'll meet your uncle in two days?"

"Yep, for sure. So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Wait, no I have another favor to ask."

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to call everyone in the school."

"Why?"

"I'm having a party at my house on Saturday."


	4. Chapter 4: Party Like Theres No Tomorrow

**Hey FanFictioners! Thanks for supporting me with my stories! I hope you like this next chapter of my newest story. It's about when Gabby is having a party at her aunt's house while she is on a blind date. She also meets the boy of her dreams. Then she sees something…or someone that changes her life forever. This chapter is where the story gets good. Sorry it's so long. LOL. 3 Nonstop Talker**

Chapter 4: We Gotta Party Like There's No Tomorrow

Kelsey and I talked on the phone about the party I was planning on Saturday for hours. She called everyone in the school and invited them, and then called her Uncle Dylan about the blind date we had set up for him.

"Aunt Sarah!" I yelled in a sing-song tone as I skipped down the stairs.

"Yeah? Did you call about my date? Did you? Please tell me you did. You did right?"

"God, Aunt Sarah. I don't think I've seen you this excited about anything in my life. Yes, I called Kelsey about your blind date with the mysterious Dylan Greene. It's on for 8:00 on Saturday until the next morning. First, you guys are going to eat dinner at Adieu Le Amore, that really fancy restaurant in Denver. Then, you are going to go see St. Patrick's Day."

"St. Patrick's Day? What the hell? It's October!"

"It's a movie about a bunch of couples that all tell about their romantic problems surrounding St. Patrick's Day! I can't believe you haven't heard of it!"

"Oh, well I guess I'm in for a surprise. And what's with the overnight date? I haven't even met the guy yet!"

"You didn't even let me finish telling you the plan for the date."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gabby. Go on."

"Well, after you go see St. Patrick's Day, you are going to the new night club called Bright Lights Tonight When the Time is Right."

"Damn, that is a long name for a night club. And how come you think we'll be out all night? I'm not as outgoing as you are, Missy. Are you having a party?"

"A party? Pssht. No way, Aunt Sarah. Do you seriously not trust me at all?"

"Then, why would you send me on an overnight date?"

"Because at night clubs, people get drunk. And they party all night, and Kelsey and I know that both you and Dylan Greene like to party and drink. So we're just trying to let you have some fun without teenagers around."

"I don't know if I should yell at you or not for saying that, but thanks Gabby." Aunt Sarah said sincerely as she hugged me. "But what are you going to be doing that night?"

"Um, I was gonna have Kelsey spend the night over here. Is that okay?"

"Of course. The matchmakers need to have some fun too."

"You're awesome, Aunt Sarah."

"I know. Now go to sleep. It's 3:00 AM, and you have school tomorrow since the funeral was today. Damn it. That means I have work."

"Okay, see you in the morning."

"Good night, my little best niece in the whole world."

After that long conversation between my aunt and I, I brushed my teeth, put some sweat pants and a t-shirt on, and got in my warm bed. It wasn't long after that when I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. I was kind of happy about the no dreams part.

Then my alarm clock rang. I had exactly two hours of sleep. "Damn it!" I yelled as I hit my alarm clock. "Why doesn't this thing have a snooze button?" I decided to get up and get ready because there was no way I would fall asleep again.

So I took a twenty-minute shower, dried my hair, straightened it, put my makeup on, and got in my uniform. Surprisingly, I was just in time for school.

"Bye, Aunt Sarah!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Bye." She replied very silently. She was probably still asleep.

I got in my Lexus and drove to school. Today was the first day of my new life, and I was going to love it. It took me longer than usual to get to school though for some reason. My mind was probably just off in lala land.

"Hey, Gabby!" Kelsey screamed as I pulled into the parking lot. There were a lot of people there behind her, talking to me too. "Can't wait til Saturday!", or "You better have beer." They were saying. I chuckled. What kind of party would it be if there wasn't beer?

"See you later, Kelsey. I have to get to first period!" Kelsey gave me the "Okay, see you later" head nod, and I walked to my class.

While I was walking to my first class, I saw this really cute guy I had never noticed before. He was even cuter than Max Merit. He had short black hair, a dark tan, and he was really ripped. During the middle of my daydream, he accidentally ran into me, which caused me to fall down. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said, while holding his hand out to help me up.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just really clumsy." I was in a daze. I bent down, trying to pick up my books that I dropped until I was interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll pick up your books for you."

"Thanks. You're such a gentleman." I said while I was lost in his brown eyes.

"No problem. I'm Taylor."

"I'm Gabby."

"You're new, right?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago actually. I came to live with my aunt for a while. I really like Colorado."

"I'm glad you like it. I was born and raised here."

"Really? I hope all people in Colorado are as nice as you."

"Thanks, you're really nice too. Can I walk you to class?"

"Of course. That would make the walk much more enjoyable."

"What's your first class?"

"Trigonometry."

"Really? That's my first hour too!"

"Oh, it is? I've never seen you there before."

"Yeah, I got transferred. They said I was too advanced for basic algebra."

"That's awesome! And you're only sixteen?"

"Well, I just turned seventeen. Only one more year until adulthood." He smiled. God, he had really white teeth. "How old are you?"

"I turn seventeen November 11. It's actually pretty sad you know? How life goes by so fast?"

"At first it's sad because you're ending one stage in your life, but then happy again because you're beginning the next stage."

"That's really wise. And true."  
"Um, I know this may be kind of sudden, but would you like to go out with me on Saturday night?"

"Actually, I'm having a party at my house that day. Do you want to be my date?"

"That would be my honor." He kissed me on the cheek. "Is it too early?"

"No way." And I kissed him on the lips. He smiled as we both walked into Trigonometry. "Want to sit by me in class today?" I asked him.

"Sure, but isn't that Josh's seat?"

"He'll get over it." We both laughed.

Trigonometry and the rest of the day seemed like it took forever. Taylor and I drove home together. I think he's my new boyfriend. "Hey, Taylor?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the mall to get something to wear for tomorrow?"

"Sure! Would that be okay with your aunt?"

"Yep. I'm going to buy her a dress for her blind date too."

"Okay. That sounds great." He said, as he took my hand and held it. I think I just felt my heartbeat start to race.

"Are you okay?" He said as he let go of my hand.

"I'm amazing. I just love being around you." Then I took back his hand. He smiled, and I did too. "So which store do you like to shop at the most?" I asked him.

"I like any of the stores, but we should get you something first."

"But.."

"No, Gabby. I insist." He squeezed my hand.

"Okay, but then we're getting you something."

"What about your aunt?"

"Taylor, no. We're getting you something next."

"Okay. I can't say no to you. I like you way too much." I smiled at him and he kissed me. "Do you want to go to Dillards? They always have nice dresses there."

"Sure. They also have nice outfits for guys."

"You're not gonna let me leave this store without buying anything, are you?" he asked.

I nodded my head and squeezed his hand. "I'm paying for everything too. Even dinner."

"But the guy is supposed to pay for most of the things."

"I thought you said you couldn't say no to me." I said teasingly.

"Yep, that's true. Can I at least pick out a dress for you to try on since you get to do everything else?"

"Of course. You are my boyfriend, so you have to like what I buy."

"Boyfriend?"

"Is it too soon? I fall fast, I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"No, so do I. I consider you as my girlfriend too. I was just surprised you felt the same way." Taylor replied.

"How could I not feel the same way? Even though, we just met today, we're perfect for each other. To me, it was love at first sight."

"Me too. To tell you the truth, Gabby. I didn't run into you today accidentally. It was on purpose so I could have a reason to talk to you."

"I'm glad we feel the same way. While I was walking, I was in a daze about how much I was in love with you when I saw you."

That was when Taylor truly kissed me. It was complete silence, and it was awesome. When it was over, I smiled at him and blushed. He did the same. "So, you want to try on some dresses now?" he asked me to change the subject.

"Sure. Pick out some you like." Both Taylor and I picked out some dresses, and I ran to the dressing room as excitedly as I'd ever been. I was so happy right now. The first one I tried on I picked out. It was a red spaghetti strap gown, which kind of looked like a prom dress.

"How do I look?" I asked Taylor as I stepped out of the dressing room.

"I bet you'd look beautiful in anything you tried on, but that's not the one."

"I agree. It looks kind of like a prom dress instead of a party dress."

"Go try on another one." Taylor said.

The next one I tried on was a black tank top style dress that I picked out. I thought it looked cute on the mannequin, but not on me. I walked out of the dressing room.

"Taylor, this one is not it. I look like a gothic emo."

"You still look great, but you're right. That doesn't fit what you're looking for." Then he took out his camera phone and started taking a picture of me.

"I looked horrible, Taylor. At least let me know when you're taking a picture."

"You didn't look horrible, you looked hot. Even though you think you look gothic. Go put the red dress back on. I want to take a picture."

"Why? Are you trying to have like a modeling photo shoot?"

"No, I just want to brag to my friends about how awesome of a girlfriend I have."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I will, but I want to try on the one you picked out first."

"The purple one?"

"Yep, the strapless one with the awesome knee length poofy skirt."

"Okay, I have the camera ready."

I put the dress on, and walked out of the dressing room confidently. "Taylor, look!" I yelled as I twirled around.

"That's the one." He said as he snapped a photo.

"Yeah, I think this is the one I'm gonna buy."

"What about the red dress?"

"You got two pictures already. Now we have to get you something."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." He said sarcastically.

"So what do you want to buy?"

"I think I'll leave that up to you, Gabby. I want you to pick out something for me since I picked out something for you."

"Okay, that'll work." I said as I smiled at him. We walked over to the men's department and I picked out a bunch of outfits for Taylor. I picked out seven to be exact. "Here, Taylor! Try these on!" I told him.

I gave the outfits to Taylor, and he took them to the dressing room. First, he tried on a nice t-shirt with jeans. "Gabby! How do you like it?"

"It's hot, but not party-like enough. Try something else on."

So Taylor walked back to the dressing room and put on a black tux with a skinny tie. "What about this one?" I looked at him, and took his camera phone that he left on the chair.

"Say cheese!"

"Huh? Gabby, I wasn't even ready!"

"Payback." I smiled teasingly.

"What about this one?"

"You look awesome, Taylor, but that's not it. I'm still taking pictures though."

"Okay, well I'll go try on something else."

"Can't wait." Finally, Taylor walked out of the dressing room wearing a loose white button down shirt with slacks.

"How's this?"

"Perfect. We're buying it."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I like it too." He said while I snapped a photo.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked.

"What about your aunt's dress for her date?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me." I kissed Taylor on the cheek, and we walked back over to the women's department and got Aunt Sarah a red strapless knee length dress. "I think she'll love it."

"Me too. Oh, and Gabby, I'm paying for dinner, but you're picking where we're going."

"You sure? Final answer? You can pick, and I'll pay."

"No, you're paying for way too many stuff already. I got it."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Taylor." We checked out of Dillards and got in the car.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm, how about Italian food? There's an Olive Garden down the street. Is that okay with you?"

"Anything is okay with me as long as you're happy." He smiled and took my hand. I think my heartbeat just quickened again. "Why is it that whenever we hold hands you get all nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. Being around you just makes my heartbeat go haywire." I started to blush, and I laughed at my embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Gabby." It was like he could read my mind. We seriously were perfect for each other. "My heartbeat does the same thing when I'm with you."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Olive Garden is right there. So we just have to make a left."

"Have you always been such a back seat driver?" Taylor asked teasingly.

"Well, technically, I'm in the front seat, so I'm not a 'back seat' driver." I chuckled.

Taylor parked the car, and we went inside Olive Garden. They gave us a booth in the backmost part of the restaurant.

"Thanks, Taylor." I said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For making this the best day of my life." He smiled at me.

"Ditto." He kissed me on the cheek. "So do you know what you're going to order?"

"I think I'm gonna get the fettuccine alfredo. What are you gonna get?"

"Just the spaghetti and meatballs," Taylor replied. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Um, I was born and raised in New York City, I have a mom, dad, and brother. My favorite color is purple, my favorite thing to do is draw. I was born on November 11, 1992, and my middle name is Marie. What about you?"

"My life is kind of complicated. I was born and raised here in Denver. My mom and dad never got married, and when my mom got pregnant, my dad didn't want me. So…"

"You don't have to tell me about this if you don't want to, Taylor. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. But I want to tell you, because I don't want there to be any secrets between us. So my dad didn't even tell anyone that he and my mom were together, and he acts like I never existed. I looked him up on the Internet. Kevin Helker is his name. He looks kind of like me, but we act way differently. He is the complete opposite of me. He remarried to some lady and they have four kids. My mom remarried to my step-dad, and he is the dad I've always known, which is why I take his last name, Locke. Now back to the good stuff. My favorite color is blue, and my favorite thing to do is take pictures. I was born on August 12, 1992, and my middle name is Mark."

"I'm sorry, Taylor."

"It's okay. I don't even worry about my dad anymore. You have filled the hole that he left. You make me happy."

After that long conversation, we got our food, and ate. Taylor paid because he wouldn't let me, and we got in the car. "Did you have a good dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was great. Did you?"

"It was awesome. I've been happiest today than I ever have before."

"So have I. I think I'm falling in love with you." I said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Finally we got to my house.

"Taylor, please don't leave. Stay over."

"I wish I could, but my mom would freak if I didn't come home tonight," he said as he held my hand. "But I promise, Gabby, I'll be over here first thing in the morning."

"Okay, see you then." He gave me a good night kiss, and closed the door after me. I walked up to my room, and fell asleep without even changing. That was the best night of my life.

The next day, I awoke abruptly. I heard a knock on my window. "Hey, sleepyhead, are you awake?" It was Taylor.

"I am now! It's only 12:00! You're already awake?"

"Yep, well, I just woke up. I'm surprised you were still asleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay. I'd rather be with you than be asleep."

"So you ready to party tonight?"

"Oh, my God. The party is in 8 hours! I totally overslept!"

"Don't worry, 8 hours is a long time to get things ready, Gabby. I'll help you if you want."

"Thanks, so much, Taylor. You're a lifesaver! You're the best boyfriend ever! Oh, I gotta call Kelsey. We have 6 hours to get drinks, make a playlist, and decorate. The next 2 hours are for getting ready. I'll be right back, I have to get Aunt Sarah to go to Kelsey's house, so she won't know we're planning the party." _Ding Dong._

"Did the doorbell just ring?" Taylor asked.

"I think so. Come on, let's go get it." Taylor and I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Gabby, it's already 12:00! We have to start decorating!" Thank God it was Kelsey. Then she got a glimpse of Taylor. "Ooh, who's that?"

"Kelsey, this is my boyfriend, Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Kelsey." Taylor said, as they shook hands.

"God, you're lucky, Gabby. Your boyfriend is such a gentleman."

"I know, right?" Taylor smiled. "Kelsey, is your mom ready for my Aunt Sarah to go over to your house to get ready for her date so we can set up?"

"Yep, she's waiting outside in the car. She came to drop me off and pick up your aunt."

"AUNT SARAH!!" I yelled to get her attention.

"What?" she asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Kelsey's mom is here to take you to get ready for your date tonight."

"Damn it. It's already Saturday? What am I going to wear?"

"I already packed your bags. Taylor and I bought you a dress yesterday."

"Thanks, guys. Wait, who is this?" Aunt Sarah asked while pointing at Taylor.

"I'm Taylor." He replied. "I'm Gabby's boyfriend."

"Nice, Gabriella. You have good taste." Taylor smiled.

"Then you'll like the dress too. Now get in the car before you're late!" I told her.

"Okay, see you later, guys!" Aunt Sarah yelled as she got in the car.

"You guys ready to set up the party?"

"Oh yeah!" Kelsey yelled.

"Step 1: Get drinks." I said.

"Got them." Kelsey said.

"Already? You just got here!"  
"What? You thought these suitcases only had my clothes? No way, Gabby."

"Okay, then we're clear for step 1."

"Step 2: Create playlist." I said.

"I got that." Taylor said. "I have my iPod with me and it has all the latest songs on there, so I'll just transfer it to a CD."

"Nice." Kelsey said. "I am so jealous of you right now, Gabby." She whispered in my ear. "How did you find such a perfect boyfriend?"

"It was meant to be." I replied. Taylor grinned. He must've heard us.

"Now the final step. Step 3: Decorate."

"I have strobe lights, streamers, and black lights, in my suitcases too. I also hired a DJ for tonight." Kelsey chimed in.

"Awesome, now all we have to do is put them up." I looked at my watch. "Shit. It's 5:30. We only have 30 minutes until we have to get ready, and trust me, that takes time."

"We gotta do it fast then." Taylor said.

We timed ourselves and we put up all the decorations with no time to spare. "It's 6:03. We took too long!" Kelsey yelled and fell to the floor.

"Chill out, Kelsey. We have 117 minutes left. Go get dressed and ready. The DJ comes at 7:45." I told her. "Kelsey, you come in my room to get ready and Taylor, you use my Aunt Sarah's. This is gonna be so awesome!"

Kelsey and I took a shower, and dried our hair. I put my super-long extensions in and straightened it, and Kelsey curled her hair into wavy ringlets. We both did the smoky eye makeup, and a pink lip gloss. After that, I put on my purple dress that Taylor picked out for me, and Kelsey put on a strapless pink dress that was mid-thigh length. Then, we both put on matching black pumps. "How do I look?" I asked Kelsey.

"You look hot, Gabby. What about me?"

"So do you. Our boyfriends are gonna be in shock."

"Actually, mine dumped me."

"Really, why?"

"There was some other girl. He cheated on me."

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, Kels." I hugged her. "You'll always have me, though. You're my best friend, that's a girl. Taylor is my best friend that's a boy."

"Does he have a brother or cousin or something? Because I want a boyfriend that treats me like he treats you. I think you guys were meant to be."

"I'll ask him for you." _Ding Dong._ "Oh, that must be the DJ. Let's go get the door."

We both ran down the stairs and opened the door. "I'm the DJ. Where can I set up?"

"Um, over there would be fine." That was when Taylor walked downstairs. My mouth fell open and so did his. "You look amazing." I told him.

"You look HOT." He told me. "I think I might have to beat up a few guys tonight." He laughed to himself.

I hugged him and he kissed me. "Is it too soon to say I love you?" I asked.

"It's never too soon if the other person feels the same way."

"This is a Kodak moment." Kelsey mumbled. I also could've sworn I saw her eyes start to water. "You guys are so beautiful together."

"Don't cry, Kelsey. It's okay." I said, comforting her. "Oh, I wasn't crying, my eyes were just sweating." We both smiled.

"We gotta party like there's no tomorrow!" I screamed. After that, people started arriving.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, and many more times._

The whole house was dark, with bright neon lights going throughout the room. People everywhere had drinks in their hands, and there were even people fighting.

"Hey, hot stuff." I heard someone say behind me.

"Taylor?" I asked.

"No, I'm Jeremy, but I'll be Taylor if you want."

"Get away from me, you drunk loser!" The drunken idiot picked me up, and tried to walk but I started screaming. "TAYLOR! KELSEY! TAYLOR! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Don't worry."

"Get away from me! You jackass!" I gouged his eyes but still he wouldn't let go. Then I tried to kick him but I kept missing. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME! TAYLOR!"

"Who is this Taylor person you keep talking about?"

"My boyfriend that is going to beat the shit out of you once he finds me."

"Gabby? Where are you? What's going on?" It was a voice I recognized. It was Taylor.

"Taylor! Help me! This drunk freak is trying to…I don't know! Just help me!"

Taylor punched the dude in the jaw, but he still wouldn't let me go. Then he kicked him in the back, and I was at an angle where I could see him. "Help me." I mouthed.

"I will save you, I promise. I love you, I won't let anything happen to you." He mouthed back.

"I love you too." I mouthed. After that, everything went black. I was knocked unconscious, or something. Or maybe I was just really drunk. The last thing I remembered after that was waking up on my bed. Taylor was sitting right next to me, caressing my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"That creep Jeremy knocked you out, and he got in a fight with me, but I won."

"Is he gone?"

"Yep, a bunch of guys from school got him far away from here."

"Is the party over?"

"Not really. There's still a lot of people downstairs. Do you want me to tell everyone that the party is over?"  
"No, that's okay."

"I told you I would save you, Gabby."

"You never break your promises. I love you."

"I love you, too. Do you want to go back downstairs?"

"No, it's better up here without all the drunken people." I laughed to myself. "Let's go out onto the balcony."

"Okay." Taylor agreed as he led me to the balcony in my room.

"What the hell?"

"What, Gabby? What happened?"

"Don't you see those guys out there? They're like beating up that person!"

"Gabby, no one is there. There's no one outside."

"Can't you see it? They're behind the trees."

"No, sweetie, I don't see anything. You're probably just all worked up from the party."

I looked back out the window, and saw a group of guys outside. I didn't know why Taylor couldn't see them, but I could. They were behind the trees beating up or killing someone. Then one of the guys saw me, and stared at me straight in the eye. The guy was Max Merit. But it couldn't have been Max Merit. Max Merit was dead.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Turn

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my stories! I really appreciate it. This chapter is about when Gabby is still at the party, but she goes outside into the trees where she saw the group of people. This chapter is intense. You'll have to read to find out what happens next. Please comment and review! Love Nonstop Talker**

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Turn

I couldn't believe that Taylor couldn't see the group of people outside. They were right behind the trees, not camouflaged at all. If they were trying to beat up whoever that was, they weren't doing a very good job at hiding it. Taylor and I walked back into my room, and just sat on my bed and talked. I just wanted the party to be over.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Taylor asked me. "You look really pale."

"I do? I don't want anything alcoholic, but wa…I don't feel so good." I ran to my bathroom and threw up. I must've been way drunker than I remembered.

"I'm going downstairs to go get you some water."

"No, don't leave me up here by myself. I have a cup in my room. I'll just drink some sink water. I'm fine. Really, Taylor, I am. I'm just really drunk."

"But you didn't even drink that much. How can you be so sick?"

"I don't know. Maybe that creep Jer…" I tried to say, but then fainted.

"Oh, my God, Gabby! Are you okay?"

"I'm amazing." I said half-unconsciously with my eyes closed.

"Just stay up here, okay? Go to sleep."

"I will if you don't leave. I would be even sicker if you weren't here."

"I'll never leave you when you need me. I love you, don't you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that. I love you too. I'm so tired." I said as I fell asleep.

I woke up at 4:00 AM, feeling a lot better than I did before. I was lying on my bed, and Taylor was asleep on my couch. But the party was still going on. I had to stop it before my Aunt Sarah got home. I walked over to Taylor, kissed him on the forehead, and went downstairs. "PARTY IS OVER!! EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" I yelled. "Except for Kelsey Greene."

"C'mon, Gabby. Just let the party stay." Partygoers said. Or "Hot stuff, don't make us go home." They were annoying the hell out of me.

"Everyone get out! My aunt is going to be home soon! And she will chase you guys out with her rifle if you don't leave now! I'm pretty sure none of you guys want that." Everyone rushed out of my home, just as I planned.

"Nice, Gabby!" Kelsey congratulated me. "I was waiting for them all to leave."

"We have to get this place cleaned up. Like right now. My aunt will be home in 2 hours."

"How can we clean all of this by ourselves? We need lots of help! Is Taylor still here?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep in my room. I'm not going to wake him up. We can do it, Kels." I went into my aunt's cleaning closet and got out everything we would need. Vacuums, rags, Pledge, Orange Glo, Clorox, Kaboom, Oxy Clean, and everything else to clean up the house.

"I'll dust, Kelsey, and you pick up. Then we'll both vacuum." Kelsey and I cleaned the whole house in an hour and a half. We were really proud of ourselves.

"See, Kels, I told you we could do it." I said.

"What about our clothes, Gabby? These are party dresses, not pajamas. And Taylor is asleep in your room. What is your aunt gonna say when she sees that?"

"I didn't think about that. Come on, let's get to my room. We have to brush out our hair, take our makeup off, and put pajamas on. Hurry!"

"But Taylor is in your room. What about him?"

"Once my Aunt Sarah gets here, he'll hide in the closet. Now run to my bathroom!"

"Good idea. We gotta ugly it up fast." Kelsey said and laughed.

Once we had gotten "uglied up", Kelsey and I acted like we were asleep. I looked at the clock. It was 6:14. "Oh, my gosh, Kelsey. It's 6:14. Aunt Sarah should've been home by now."

"Don't worry, Gabby. She's only fourteen minutes late."

Then I looked over to the couch, and saw Taylor stretching. "Is the party over?" he asked. "What time is it?"

"Yes, the party is over." I told him, as I walked over to the couch. "And it's 6:16."

"What about your aunt? I gotta help you clean the house."

"Kelsey and I did that while you were asleep."

"I could've helped you, though."

"Don't worry about it, Taylor. We handled it." Just then, I heard the front door open.

"Gabby! I'm home!" It was Aunt Sarah.

"Oh, hey, Aunt Sarah! Kelsey and I will be down in a second!"

"What do I do?" asked Taylor. "Your aunt will freak if she knows I'm here."

"Hide in the closet. Until I tell you to come out."

"Okay." Taylor said as he walked into the closet and made a heart with his hands.

"I love you too." I mouthed. Kelsey and I skipped down the stairs and greeted Aunt Sarah, who was sitting on the couch watching 60 Minutes.

"How was the date? Give us all the details!" Kelsey and I both said at the same time.

"The date was great! We had a delicious dinner, Dylan kissed me during St. Patrick's Day, and then we partied all night at the club!"

"I knew you would have an awesome time." I told Aunt Sarah.

"So what did you two do on your sleepover?" She asked us.

"We just did what girls usually do at sleepovers." Kelsey replied.

"Oh, you're so specific." Aunt Sarah said teasing sarcastically.

Kelsey just smiled and kept her head down the rest of the time we talked to my aunt. "I won't bother you two anymore." Aunt Sarah said. "Just go back to doing what you guys were doing before I came home."

"Okay, Aunt Sarah, if you insist." I replied. Kelsey and I ran back up to my room, and opened the closet. Taylor wasn't there! "Where the hell is Taylor?" Just then, I heard the doorbell ring.

Aunt Sarah opened the door, while we were looking for Taylor. Next thing we knew, he walked through my bedroom door! "Where the hell were you, Taylor? I was looking all over for you! I thought you had gotten kidnapped or something!" I was spazzing out.

"I climbed out through the window, and came through the front door so I wouldn't have to hide from your aunt."

"Oh, that is a good idea. But text me first or something, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would get so upset about it."

"It's okay." I said as I hugged him really tight. "I just wanted to know if you were all right. Does my aunt know that you're here now?"

"Yep. She was the one who let me in."

"Whoa, did you change your clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that okay? I didn't want to wear the same clothes two days in a row."

"Of course it's okay, but how did you change so fast? I mean, you were just in the closet before Kelsey and I greeted Aunt Sarah. And we only took like five minutes. And you didn't bring a change of clothes when you came over yesterday." I was really puzzled.

"I ran to my house, and picked up a new shirt and shorts. Gabby, it's really not that big of a deal."

"But your house is over twenty minutes away if you run."

"I run fast. Gabby, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just like really drunk right now. I think I'm having a hangover or something. I just need some air. I'll be right back guys." So I climbed out my window and walked to the spot that I saw the group of people last night. There was blood on the grass and on the bark of a few trees. _Oh my God._ I thought to myself._ Someone died here last night._ That was when my worst nightmare happened. I turned around, and I was surrounded by the guys that I saw last night.

"What are you doing here?" One guy said. He was really tall and muscular with darker skin and a buzz-cut.

"I'm sorry. I just kind of got lost." I lied.

"We're not stupid." Another guy said. He was tall and kind of fat. He had curly long red hair. "We know that you're lying. What did you see?"

"Please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone what I saw, I promise."

"Tell us now." The third guy said. He was really tan with blonde hair.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Last night, I saw you guys behind the trees. I saw you guys beating up or killing someone, and from the blood on the ground and trees, I assume that was what you were doing. But for some reason, I was the only one that could see it."

Just then, a figure came out from behind the other men. "She is the one in the prophecy, men. Do you know what we must do?"

"Oh, my God. Max? Max Merit? I thought you were dead."

"No, you stupid girl. I faked my own death so people would no longer look for me. And so I could get out of that piece of crap they call a school."

"Why did you fake your own death the day after I arrived at the school, though?"

"Because I already knew you, Gabriella Jaymes. You are the girl from the prophecy. I had to get the pack together. So we could do what was said in the book."

"A book? What book? And what pack? I think you have the wrong girl, Max Merit. I'm not her. I'm sure of it."

"But you are the girl. You match the description from the prophecy perfectly."

"Then tell me what this prophecy is, because as you can see, I have no idea. Then you must answer my other questions."

"The prophecy says that a very beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with brown hair and hazel eyes will come to Denver, Colorado from a big city. It says she will fall in love with the leader of the pack and he will fake his own death. She will be heartbroken, and she will take refuge in a hero. A hero with super speed and super strength. Then the girl will come into the forest on the Hubgel day, which is today and meet the pack, and she will become the leader's assistant. She will cause the war. And she must decide which species will win. All the power is in her hands."

"Damn. That is really strange. So tell me, what is 'the pack'?"

"We are the pack. We are werewolves, and the prophecy says that you will become my assistant and choose the result of the war."

"What war? Dude, I'm a pacifist, anyway. I can't cause a war. Why do I cause the war?"

"The war between the werewolves and the vampires. Both species want you as their assistant. Right now, you are the werewolves' assistant, but soon, on Jebermore day, the war starts. The vampires will come out, and we will fight. You choose whose side you're on, and the other side perishes."

"But I don't want to be anyone's assistant. Where do you get all this crap from? You guys are really starting to freak me out."

"This is not crap. It's reality. It's from the Book of the Paranormal, and it's our life."

"Just let me go home. My boyfriend and friend are inside."

"Wait." Max Merit pleaded as he scratched me in the arm.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked at the cut. There were four huge claw marks on my arm, and they were bleeding. Then I looked at his hand, but it was replaced with a paw and instead of nails, there were huge claws.

"Now you are our assistant. You're half-werewolf now."

"What? Now I'll become hairy every night? And want to eat dog food? And howl?"

"No, you stupid girl. You are only half-werewolf, so you have better hearing and vision, so you can see and hear anything that is happening at this moment, and no one will ever have a clue that you're different from everyone else. Well except for Ta…"

"Except for who?"

"You'll find out. They're different too."

"Wait, how do I hide this scratch on my arm?"

"Wear long sleeves."

"Okay, whatever, Max Merit." I said as uninterestedly as I could, even though I was very confused. I closed my eyes and saw a bunch of pictures that looked like millions of small televisions in my head. Then I touched my ears and heard a bunch of voices talking. "Whoa, that's really actually kind of awesome." I walked back to my house and climbed through the window. "Guys, I'm back."

"Gabby, where have you been? You were gone for two hours!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Really? It was that long?"

"Where did you go?" Taylor asked.

"I just got some air. I'm sorry I took so long."

"Oh, it's okay." Taylor replied as he hugged me. "Oh my God, Gabby, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, that. I scratched myself on a tree branch."

"Oh." Taylor said unconvinced. "Do you want me to go get you a band-aid?"

"No, I'll be okay. The bleeding is starting to go down." I said as I kissed him.

"Um, well I think I should be getting home, guys." Kelsey said. "My mom is probably a little mad that I haven't called her."

"Oh, okay, Kels. See you on Monday!" I told her. She blew a kiss to me and Taylor and walked out of my bedroom door.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Taylor.

"This." He replied as he kissed me for a really long time. I kissed him back, and the next thing I knew we were making out.

"Taylor, I need some oxygen." I said as I pushed him away teasingly. He smiled.

"Gabby! We're going shopping! Aunt and niece bonding time!" Aunt Sarah screamed from downstairs.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked Taylor.

"Well, she said it was aunt and niece bonding time."

"Okay, fine. But I'll call you right when we're done, okay?" I said as I kissed him.

"Okay." He nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Can't wait."

Taylor acted really excited for some reason. He walked out our front door and I watched him from out my window. I could've sworn he was skipping. Then I was shocked. I saw Taylor pick up a car and throw it, happily. _God, Mr. Nichols is gonna be pissed_. I thought. I would just make an excuse for him. I kept watching Taylor and he sped down the road. When he ran, it was like a blur. And then he was gone.

_Oh my God._ I thought. That was when I realized it. "And she will take refuge in a hero. A hero with super speed and super strength." I quoted Max Merit from the prophecy. The prophecy was true.


	6. Chapter 6: The Secrets Come Out

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. It's when both Gabby and Taylor find out about each other, and that they really were meant to be. Please Comment and Review so I know if you guys like this story! This story now has 6 chapters and 0 reviews, so if you guys want me to put up Chapter 7, I'd like to have at least 9 reviews in the next month. Thanks! Love you all lots!! –Nonstop Talker**

Chapter 6: The Secrets Come Out

I looked out the window in shock. Since Max Merit was right about Taylor, the rest of what he said must've been right too. But how could all of 'the prophecy' be right? Vampires and werewolves weren't real. I mean, they're just creatures of fantasy that you find in horror movies and books. I was trying to wrap my head around everything that was happening to me, but it was really hard. It was like I was caught between two dimensions. The dimensions of reality and make-believe. But I had to make myself realize that all of this was real. So I lie on my bed, and fell into what was supposed to be a deep, dreamless sleep, but was actually a light, annoying nap. I woke up six times, so I just decided to stay up even though it was only 4:30 AM.

Yesterday Aunt Sarah was complaining about how she was never fed around here, so I decided to make us both some breakfast. I got out the eggs, the milk, the bacon, and the pancake mix. Then I got out a few pans, and turned on the stove. Maybe making a really big breakfast would get my mind off of everything.

After I had finished making everything, I set the table and served myself. I was sitting at the table, eating my scrambled eggs, when Aunt Sarah walked downstairs. "Good morning, Aunt Sarah!" I said.

"Hey, Gabby." She said, still half-asleep.

"I made breakfast. Do you want any?"

"Sure. That'd be great." So I got up, and got my aunt a plate of eggs, two pieces of bacon, and two pancakes.

"The milk, toast, and jelly are on the table if you want some." I said, as I set Aunt Sarah's plate on the table.

"Thanks so much, Gabby. This really hits the spot. But why did you decide to wake up so early and do this?"

"Well, I heard you complaining yesterday, and I couldn't really sleep, so I thought it would make you happy."

Aunt Sarah looked at the clock. "But you do remember that it's Monday, right? A school day? And it's 7: 17, honey."

"Oh, crap. I completely forgot."

"Do you want to get to school late today?"

"No, Aunt Sarah, that's okay. Taylor is supposed to pick me up in thirty minutes." I said as I ran up the stairs and got in the shower. I took a two minute shower, dried my hair, put on my makeup, and got in my uniform.

It was then that I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey, Taylor." I said happily.

"Hey, are you ready to get to school?" He said as he hugged me.

"Yep, ready as ever," I lied. I put on my shoes, got my coat, and said goodbye to Aunt Sarah. Then Taylor and I got in his red Infiniti.

"So," Taylor said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Taylor, are you okay with missing school today? I have something really important to tell you, and I don't think it can wait."

"Of course. I really didn't want to go to school anyway. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'll deal with my aunt later. She can't be too mad at me." We both laughed.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Um, you pick. Since I picked last time."

"Let's go to my house, then."

"Aren't your parents home?"

"Nope, they're both at work. Won't be home until seven tonight."

"Okay, that sounds good." I said. The school wasn't that far from Taylor's house, so it took us less than ten minutes to get there. He pulled the car into the garage, and unlocked the back door. Then we both went inside.

"Welcome to the Locke residence." Taylor said jokingly. I smiled at him.

I had never been to Taylor's house before, and I was amazed. The house was huge! It was a white three story mansion with yellow walls on the inside. It was decorated beautifully, and we were greeted by his Maltese puppy, Chortley. "Your house is amazing! It's so pretty!"

"Thanks. Actually, Gabby, you're my only girlfriend that has ever been to my house before."

"Why? You have nothing to hide."

"Well, I've always just thought that people would only be my friend because of what my family has. So we kind of like to keep it on the down-low." We both chuckled.

"That makes sense. But Taylor, people will like you because of your personality and your kindness. That's why I love you." I said as I kissed him.

"Thanks, Gabby. I love you too." Taylor smiled at me. "Now let's go to my room."

"Okay." I said as Taylor picked me up and ran up the stairs. His room was on the second floor, third room to the left.

"Here it is, my room." Taylor told me as he sat me down on his bed.

"Your room is great." I said. It had blue walls, a queen size bed in the right corner, a bookcase, a flat-screen TV on the wall, a couch in the middle, and a stereo. He even had his own bathroom and a walk-in closet.

"Thanks." He said. "But I like your room better."

I chuckled. "Taylor, come sit with me." I said as I patted a spot on the right of me. He sat next to me, and I put my head on his shoulder. "Have you ever had a secret? A secret so big that if you told someone you could be killed? But if you didn't tell someone, you would have no idea what to do?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Well I do, and I'm gonna tell you it. Remember yesterday when I went outside to get some air?" He nodded. "I went out into the forest where I thought I saw that group of people the night at the party. And I was right, they were there that night. I think they were following me though, because they ambushed me when I got over there."

"Who was in the group of people?"

"There were four guys. A red head, a brunette and a blonde. One fat, one buff, and one really skinny. Then this is going to shock you like it did me. Remember that kid, Max Merit, from school? Who supposedly died?"

"Yeah. The school had a ceremony for him."

"He was the leader of the group. And he told me I was the girl from some kind of 'prophecy'. He told me that a beautiful brunette girl with hazel eyes would come to Denver from a big city. That I would fall in love with the leader of 'the pack'…"

"The pack?"

"The group of guys out in the woods. I know, I didn't get it either. Then he told me the leader of the pack would fake his own death, and the girl would take refuge and fall in love with a hero with super speed and super strength. And that there would be a war between the vampires and the werewolves, and I would have to decide who wins and the species I don't choose perishes. Does this make sense?"

"Kind of." Taylor replied. "I've heard about 'the prophecy' before too."

"Really? How?"

"It's just kind of like a scary story that my mom's family passes down to every generation."

"Oh, yeah, it is a scary story. At first I didn't believe it, but then when you left my house yesterday, I saw you pick up my neighbors car, throw it, and when you ran, it was like a blur. Just like 'the prophecy' said. That I would fall in love with a hero that has super strength and speed. Can you explain that to me?"

"Gabby, I've known about 'the prophecy' ever since I was eight years old. I am half vampire and half werewolf. My mom is a vampire and my dad, who abandoned me, was a werewolf. So I have super speed and strength like a vampire, and I can hear and see anything that is happening like a werewolf. I also know what happened to you in the woods. Max Merit scratched you, and made you a werewolf's assistant. I knew it wasn't a tree branch scratch."

"You knew everything?"

"Yep. Actually, Gabby, I am your protector. The prophecy is true."

"So you don't really love me? You're just my protector? It didn't say I had a protector in 'the prophecy'."

"No, I do love you. We were specifically made to be with each other. Basically, we really are soul mates. And you just read the werewolves' side of 'the prophecy'; you have to read the vampires' side too. The vampires are the good guys, the werewolves are the bad ones."

"What about when I have to choose both species' fate on the day of the war? What will happen to all of the half-vampire half-werewolves?"

"We will die."

"No, Taylor, you can't. If you die, so do I."

"Wait, Gabby, there is one way to save the 'halfies'. But it's up to both you and me. In the vampires' 'prophecy', it says we must kill the leader of the werewolves, aka Max Merit, for the 'halfies' to live. Then once we do that, we can live a long happy life together."

"How do we do that? Max Merit made me his assistant. He knows everything I do."

"No he doesn't. Not when you're on vampire territory. That's why I brought you to my house. I had an idea of what you were going to tell me."

"Can he find me at my Aunt Sarah's house?"

"Yes he can. That's neutral territory. And so are the school and all public places. Never go out into the woods, though, they can find you and capture you."

"Okay, I won't. But that means you have to come with me everywhere else that we have to go to." I smiled.

"Yep, that's the best part of being your protector. Getting to be with you all the time."

"What about when I sleep? They can get me."

"No they can't, Gabby. I protect your house too. I'm outside your window every night."

"Next time just come inside the window. I don't want you to get hypothermia. Does your mom know?"

"Yeah, she does. And she's completely fine with it."

"That's awesome. I'm so glad you understand what's happening." Then Chortley came up and jumped on the bed with us.

"I do have a part to save lives too, you know. You're not all alone." I smiled at him.

"I love you, Taylor."

"I love you too." Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you know what time it is, Taylor?"

"It's 3:12. Why?"

"Oh, crap. School is supposed to be over by now, and I told Aunt Sarah that I'd be home right after school to help her fix the TV."

"What's wrong with the TV?"

"Well, I guess someone at the party kind of fell on top of it, and now it doesn't work. Even though it was working when she was watching 60 Minutes."

"What did you tell your aunt was wrong with it?"

"I told her that the satellite must not be working, so she texted me while we were in the car and asked me if I could help her. And I told her I would."

"I'll help you guys if you want."

"Awww, you're the best boyfriend ever!" I said as I hugged him.

"Come on, let's get in the car before your Aunt Sarah gets worried."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." So Taylor and I walked downstairs, said goodbye to Chortley, and got in his red Infiniti.

"So…" I said.

"So…" He replied back. We both laughed.

"I would've never thought we would have nothing to talk about after the secrets we just told each other." He smiled.

"That's a good point." Taylor replied. "So, how are we going to fix this fake TV injury?"

"Um, I have no idea. I guess we'll just wing it." I chuckled to myself.

"All we have to do is fool your aunt, right?"

"Yep, and I can see that you're pretty good at fooling people, since you fooled me so well." I said jokingly.

"Fooling _is_ one of my strengths." Taylor said as he flexed his muscled arm.

"Nice. I bet you have a lot of strengths, though. Not just fooling, I mean, you are really buff." I replied.

"Thanks. You're kind of buff too, Gabby."

"Oh, please, Taylor, stop trying to make me feel good about myself." I said sarcastically. "You call this buff?" I pointed to myself. "Or maybe by buff you mean stubborn." He smiled.

"You should be a comedian."

"Really? Thanks. I never thought that I was very funny before, but I can trust you, so I assume that you're right." I said happily. "Oh, look. We're already at my house."

"Yep, we are. Those ten minutes went by really fast."

"Damn it." I murmured to myself.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you heard me? Sorry for my language."

"Don't worry about it. Now what did you see?"

"Oh, nothing. My Aunt Sarah is just already home. What's a good excuse we can use?"

"Um, we can say that we got in a traffic jam."

"Good thinking, Taylor. Now let's get inside."

Taylor and I walked through the front door, and Aunt Sarah was standing waiting for us. "Gabby, where were you? You're 20 minutes late!"

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Sarah, Taylor and I got stuck behind a traffic jam on our way back from school."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that accident out there. I called the Dish TV guy, and he said he'll be over in an hour. I did everything else he asked me to do while you two were driving. So you guys can just chill out or something."

"Okay, then. Taylor and I will be upstairs if you need us." We both walked upstairs to my room, and sat down on my bed.

"Gabby, I have to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." Taylor said.

"Okay, I'll be in here." After I said that, I felt a slight breeze on the back of my neck. I looked behind me and noticed that the window was open. So I got up and went to close it, but then a paper flew into my room from the window.

I bent down to look at the paper, and it read, 'I know what you did. You betrayed the pack. Signed MM.'

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Remember, if you want me to post Chapter 7, I need 9 reviews to see how you guys like the story so far. I'm also taking requests for new stories and ideas for this story. LOVE Nonstop Talker**


End file.
